


Moonlighting

by Camellia Cook (thekurosakiconundrum)



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: (sort of), Anal Sex, BDSM, Brief Xeno, Crossdressing, Crying, Dirty Talk, Dom Hux, Exhibitionism, Humiliation, M/M, Oral Sex, Praise Kink, Rough Oral Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Sex Work, Spanking, Submissive Kylo Ren, role play, ruined makeup
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-08
Updated: 2018-09-08
Packaged: 2019-07-08 14:13:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15932102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thekurosakiconundrum/pseuds/Camellia%20Cook
Summary: Forthiskylux hard kinks prompt, and alsothisone.When Hux decides to visit a famous red-light district in search of a little stress relief, he’s disappointed in the selection until a tall, broad stranger in a skirt and heels catches his eye. When he gets closer, he finds that the stranger isn’t a stranger at all--it’s Kylo Ren, Supreme Leader of the First Order, selling himself on a street corner.It must be some sort of undercover work to track down a resistance operative--surely that’s the only possible explanation. There’s no way Ren could be doing this just because he gets off on it… right?





	Moonlighting

**Author's Note:**

> See endnotes for warnings. Also, never, NEVER treat an actual sex worker like this. 
> 
> Thanks to [armoredsuperheavy](https://armoredsuperheavy.tumblr.com) for the beta and discussion!

Despite his reputation as a man who couldn’t bear to be apart from his work, Hux always took his allotment of shore leave when the opportunity presented itself.  Such chances didn’t come often, but when they did, he took full advantage and encouraged his staff to do the same. Stress relief was an important part of maintaining productivity, after all. It was just basic psychology—a field in which the man who oversaw the stormtrooper training program could hardly afford to be ill-versed. Hux had been accused of arrogance many times, but his hubris was certainly not so great that he thought himself above the ordinary rules for maintaining a functional human mind.

When Hux did manage to get away from his work, he endeavored to put it as far from his mind as possible. Tonight, for once, this task was not particularly difficult. Anticipation burned pleasantly in the pit of his stomach, distracting him from such quotidian concerns as he strode through Renellia City’s red light district.

So much was on offer here, more than any one man, no matter how varied his tastes, could ever enjoy. There were lewd shows and pleasure droids and intoxicants of all kinds, none of which held much interest for Hux just now, and none of which were the cause of his excitement. He wasn’t here to watch Twi’lek dancing girls, no matter how flexible they were, and he certainly didn’t want the cold, if expert, caress of a smooth silicone-and-metal hand.

No. He wanted a man, a real flesh-and-blood human man, one with a broad chest and a narrow waist and an ass that would look nice when Hux bent him over. It had been far, far too long since he’d seen to such needs. He’d found himself distracted, of late, by the curve of a junior officer’s jaw or the breadth of a stormtrooper’s arms. Valuable moments were being wasted on needless flights of fantasy, and it had to stop.

The cure for this distraction was, fortunately, simple and pleasant: he needed a large, strong body under his as soon as possible and somewhere warm and tight to stick his cock. That was all. Oh, his sexual palate was varied enough that he could travel in even the most rarefied circles of post-Imperial decadence (and had, on occasion), but sometimes a man just wanted to fuck.

It was this desire that brought him here. There was more on offer in this part of town than droids, after all. Hux walked deeper into the city, past the places meant for carousing tourists delighting in their own naughtiness, towards an infamous stretch of street lined with cantinas running illicit dice games and no-questions-asked hotels. Men and women and other sorts of beings of ill-repute loitered under orangey streetlights, smoking cigarras and waving at passing speeders, flitting in and out of watering holes with names like _Linzo’s Cheap Beer_ and the _The Thirsty Tauntaun._

Hux had considered someplace classier, somewhere he could spend a chunk of his accumulated pay on an upscale room with the universe’s most comfortable bed and a galactic-class courtesan to fuck in it. But when it really came down to it, he hardly saw the point. Certainly, such an individual would be more beautiful than anyone he could find here, and their sensibilities would be much more refined, but Hux wasn’t particularly in the mood for refinement. He didn’t want to be poured a drink in the traditional Pantoran style or receive an expert Naboo hot stone massage—at least, not just now. What good was beauty, after all, when you had that handsome face pressed into the pillows where you couldn’t even see it? No, Hux liked his liquor top-shelf, but mid-range served nicely for whores.

As he approached the stretch of street he was aiming for, he let his eyes wander, searching through the assortment of late-evening street people for someone eye-catching that might be on offer. Some met his eyes, beckoning, smiling seductively, but others looked away or even drew their younger co-workers out of his path, apparently recognizing something of concern in him. Hux allowed himself a little smirk at the thought of it—he supposed one developed a keen instinct for danger in this line of work. It might limit his options a little, but Hux wasn’t overly bothered. Intelligence was, after all, hardly a trait he required in his companions.

Unfortunately, not one individual, intelligent or otherwise, merited more than a cursory glance. The male denizens of this particular area, which were the only ones he cared to employ, tended to favor a twinkish look—long and lean, fair-haired and simpering. More boys than men, or else men trying to look like they were still boys. Hux supposed one would do if there was nothing else to be had, but it wasn’t what he’d hoped for.

He pursed his lips, irritated. He supposed he’d actually have to go inside one of these unpleasant-looking establishments to further investigate its occupants. Perhaps he ought to have opted for some upscale brothel after all. At least that way he could have had a madam select his company for him, or choose from a short list tailored to his specifications.

He was really starting to settle in to his disappointment when he caught sight of him— _this_ was the one Hux wanted. Oh, yes—though Hux was only looking at him from the back, he could tell that this one was cast from a different mold to the the others, and he was definitely on offer. He had to be, in, ah, _accoutrements_ like that. The man wore a tight black skirt that came down to mid-thigh and a pair of black patent leather fuck-me pumps, the heels of which put him well over Hux’s height. Stars, those legs were kriffing _breathtaking_ , long and muscular and shaven smooth, gleaming in the lamplight.

And it was definitely a man, despite his shoulder-grazing hair and his attire. He wore only a sheer black shirt, cut loose and tucked into the skirt, and there was no mistaking the shape of his back and shoulders for anything but male. It wasn’t just in body, either—something about the way he carried himself, the way he took up the space around him, was undeniably masculine.

Fuck, he made Hux’s mouth water. He looked nothing like all the slender boys that populated this corner. Even from a distance, Hux could see the thick muscle of his calves and hamstrings; the powerful, sculpted lines of his back beneath his shirt. He should have looked absurd, with feet that size tucked into those stiletto heels, with such a masculine body shoved into a tight little skirt, but Hux found the awkward juxtaposition enthralling. He was also, Hux noted with displeasure, talking to a man in a suit, a xeno of a species that Hux wasn’t familiar with. _Oh no,_ he thought, _absolutely not_ —whatever the alien was offering, Hux would double it, or more if necessary. He _would_ have this man tonight.

Hux circled around, both not wanting to alarm the man by approaching from the back and eager to get a good look at his face. Before the face, though, his eyes caught on the man’s chest _—_ and stars, what a chest it was. He was wearing a black longline bralette under that useless shirt, a lacy little confection that extended almost all the way to the bottom of his ribcage. The way it stretched over his body, barely covering him, made his pecs—his _tits_ —look absolutely obscene. Hux’s hands flexed, tingling with the desire to touch, and he clamped his teeth together, the urge to bite making his jaw almost ache.

And then, finally, as he began to draw near, he saw the man’s face, and it was everything he could have hoped for—a full, sensual mouth made impossibly lewd by a generous coat of red lipstick; warm, hooded eyes lined with smoky kohl, a prominent nose—and… wait, a scar bisecting his face, cutting across his brow and his right cheek?

That scar was _just like_ Ren’s. Was this man meant to be some sort of lookalike? It didn’t really make sense—if that was the (mildly treasonous) fantasy he was trying to invoke, he ought to be dressed in something a little more Supreme Leader-like.

Hux looked closer, incredulous but increasingly convinced that this man _actually was_ Ren. He knew that face; he’d fantasized about punching him right in that distinctive nose often enough to tell. He knew the asymmetries of his jaw and eyebrows, the precise curve of that badly-healed scar. But no, it _couldn’t_ be. It was a doppelgänger of some sort, it had to be! It just didn’t make any sense.

Hux squinted at the man, trying to get him to resolve into something he could understand, ducking behind a large sign advertising beer to avoid being noticed. It was him, it had to be—that face wasn’t a common one. It really was Ren! But it _couldn’t be_. Why would Ren possibly be here? Now? Dressed like _this?_

Was it some kind of undercover mission? Hux supposed it was possible. Their Supreme Leader had fucked off on one of his many unexplained absences as of yesterday, but didn’t they have spies for this sort of thing? He was certain that they did. But then again, it would be just like Ren to decide to do something like this himself for some mystical banthashit reason.

He strained his ears, trying to hear if the man’s voice sounded like Ren’s.

“Two hundred credits?” an unmistakably soft, deep voice asked. If Hux had any remaining doubts, Ren’s  awkward, too-intent cadence obliterated them entirely. “You can make me a better offer than that, can’t you?

It really was Ren. But what in all the Sith Hells was he _doing?_ Other than haggling, that was. This had to be some kind of set-up or _something_ , though Hux could think of no conceivable reason for Ren to be doing anything of the kind.

He watched, completely bemused, as Ren leaned in a little closer towards the unknown xeno and murmured, “Think about how good it’ll feel when I suck on your _nn’riki_ while you fuck me.”

The words “fuck me” in Ren’s voice—that too-deep voice that always seemed as if it was on the verge of cracking—reverberated down Hux’s spine.

The other man—who Hux could now see had pale green skin, pink eyes, and a strange, vertical mouth lined with six small, wiggling tentacles—seemed just as affected, leaning in, tipping his head sideways. Hux wondered if the small tentacles were the _nn’riki._

He could just picture it, the green-skinned man leaning over Ren, his strange, wriggling appendages entering Ren’s mouth, holding it open, stroking over his tongue, pulling his lips back to expose his teeth. Ren should, by all rights, turn away in horror from such an invasion, but he’d be so depraved, so needy, that he’d only curl his tongue around the tentacles and moan in delight as the alien held his legs apart and split him open on his fat, green cock.

Would he, Hux wondered salaciously, carry his little charade that far?

If so, could Hux find a way to watch? He’d never really seen Ren’s body before, and now that he had, he had to admit that the man was very much his type, physically speaking. And more than that, the thought of him debasing himself with some xeno… Hux had not come out tonight to see a show, but if that was on offer, he might have to change his plans.

The alien moved in a little closer to Ren, running his delicately webbed hand down his chest possessively, like he’d already paid for him. Hux couldn’t look away from the way Ren pressed into the touch, catlike and eager. He was either a surprisingly good actor, or he really was enjoying the attention, the feel of that semi-amphibious hand on him.

“You have been with one of my people before?” The xeno said, his strange, nasal voice sounding pleased. “We are not that common. You must be very well trained—or very experienced.”

Ren smiled a small lipsticked smile that said as clearly as words ever could that he was both. “Don’t you think all that expertise is worth more than two hundred credits?”

The man made a soft warble that Hux took for a laugh and lifted a hand to take hold of Ren’s jaw, his voice warm and amused as he said, “You really _are_ a shameless little whore, aren’t you, _nelethi?”_

Ren gestured airily at the night around them as if to say _what did you expect?_ but Hux saw the sudden shudder of his chest, the little hitch in his breath.

He saw the way the line of Ren’s skirt was suddenly ruined, slightly tented.

Fuck.

_Fuck._

Hux couldn’t breathe; he’d gone hot all over, possibilities spinning out in his mind too fast for him to keep up with. The one thing that was suddenly clear was that this wasn’t a mission at all. It was some sick little sex game. Ren was _getting off_ on this, on being bought. On being debased and objectified, reduced to a pretty mouth and tight hole available to anyone with enough credits. On letting some xeno do to him whatever depraved acts his people got into. On being called a whore, and on _being_ one _._

Hux stared, unable to do anything else. He couldn’t think; he felt frozen, like his internal software had crashed, unable to keep up with the demands of the situation. His heart was pounding, his breath coming too fast. How had he missed this, this huge, glaring weakness?

“Fine,” the alien said, his repulsive mouth stretched into a shape Hux guessed was akin to an indulgent smile. “Six hundred for the whole night.”

“Eight,” Ren countered, leaning in, pressing himself against the other man’s body, sliding a hand down his thigh. Hux could still hardly believe it, the depths that Ren was willing to sink to for no other reason than his own gratification. “Eight hundred credits and I’m yours until morning.”

“Seven, and I’ll use you for every last credit’s worth,” the alien promised, his voice growing lower, thicker, with what Hux supposed must be arousal.

Hux’s lip twitched— _disgusting._ He didn’t even want to know what was going on in this man’s pants right now. Was there some slimy organ sliding out of a cloaca even now? Something thick and green and dripping for Ren to wrap his lips around?

As if he was imagining the very same thing and loving it, Ren’s voice was even lower, breathless with desire as he replied, “I’d be disappointed if you didn’t.”

 _Slut,_ Hux thought, delighted, marveling at Ren’s brazenness. _Kylo Ren is a filthy, needy xeno-loving slut who spreads his legs for anything with money._ It was possibly the single most erotic thought he’d ever had in his life. He’d had a great many fantasies these past few years about seeing Ren brought low, and this was better than all of them.

Hux suddenly knew that that he had to stop this before money changed hands. Opportunities like this came along once in a lifetime—if Ren was selling, Hux was damn well going to be the one buying. He’d wanted this man before he’d known who he was, and now… Well, he certainly wasn’t going to pass up a chance to get the great Kylo Ren on his knees, where he apparently wanted to be, where he _belonged._ If Ren wasn’t as willing to service Hux as he was to service some random xeno, well, then, Hux had something on him now.

He’d known Ren was fucked up, but this… This was something else. This could ruin Ren, make him a laughingstock. It would be difficult to play that card without making Ren angry enough to kill him, but just now, he felt up to the challenge.

Hux stepped out of the shadows and called out, “Whatever he’s paying, I’ll double it.”

Ren and his _customer_ jerked apart, startled, and turned wide eyes on him. The alien’s expression quickly turned angry, but Hux barely noticed as he watched the color drain from Ren’s face, making him look ghastly under all that makeup. He couldn’t help but smile at the reaction as he let his eyes rake over Ren’s body, lingering over his tits, his thighs. He watched, fascinated, as something about that made Ren’s pale face flush, the white of horror replaced by the brilliant red of humiliation.

The alien looked back and forth between them, and after a moment’s hesitation, he inserted himself more fully between Hux and Ren. He said sturdily, “You don’t have to go with him, Niv.”

Hux laughed, a shrill sound that echoed unpleasantly through the dimly lit street, scattering passers-by away from the growing confrontation.

“Look, _Niv_ ,” Hux taunted, twisting Ren’s pseudonym into something mocking, “You’ve got yourself a knight in shining armor!”

“I do not know who you are, you skinny _pnthlak_ , but get out of here!” the alien said, while Ren kept staring at Hux.

“You don’t know me?” Hux replied, walking closer, staring directly at Ren over the man’s shoulder. “That’s too bad. Nobody seems to recognize me out of my uniform.”

“You will leave,” Ren said softly, forestalling the other man’s response. He turned his black-lined eyes on the other man, gesturing towards the way Hux had come. “You will go home, put on some holoporn, and be content with that. You never saw either of us.”

“I—I will leave,” the man repeated muzzily, turning to do just that. “I will go home, put on some holoporn, and be content with that. I did not see anyone.”

Both of them watched him go, Ren thinking stars-knew-what and Hux secretly thrilling at the thought of Ren doing this, being here, when he had the power to manipulate people’s very minds. When the man disappeared around the corner, Hux turned back to him and reached in his pocket before Ren could say anything, pulling out a stack of plastic-flimsi credit chits—fifteen hundred. This was far more than he’d intended to pay tonight, but he was getting so much more than he’d hoped for. He held them out, daring Ren to take them.

Ren stared at the money like he didn’t know what it was, his cheeks still flaming. “What are you doing?”

“What’s it look like? I’m buying your services,” Hux replied archly. Confidence was key, if he was going to pull this off. Not one sign of weakness. Fortunately, he felt like he could conquer the galaxy just now, so it wouldn’t be difficult. “You _are_ out here selling yourself, aren’t you? Spreading those gorgeous legs for the highest bidder?”

Ren made a rough, wordless noise, going, if possible, redder. His expression was something Hux had never before seen, something not readily interpretable. Anger and embarrassment and something else… need, perhaps. Hope, maybe. Lust, almost certainly. This was already the most fun Hux had had in _years._

“What I do is no business of yours, General. You’re not a part of this. Give me one good reason not to rip this memory out of your pathetic little mind, ” Ren growled, leaning into Hux’s space in a manner that was probably supposed to be threatening. It might have succeeded if Ren wasn’t trembling finely, his eyes too wide, his stance all wrong for intimidation.

It didn’t much frighten Hux—he was almost certain, now, that he understood what was going on here well enough to turn this to his advantage, to get what he wanted. It was not without risk, but Hux was a decisive man. One got nowhere in life by refusing to take an opportunity like this one just because it was a bit of a gamble.

Riding high on adrenaline and desire, he gave Ren his best haughty look and drawled, “I’m not a part of this? Why? Plain old human cock not good enough for you, Ren? Are you so depraved that you need some filthy, slimy appendages stuck up inside you to get off?”

“Shut the fuck up,” Ren growled, trying for dangerous, sounding desperate.

“Oh, so human will do after all? Or should I say, _any_ cock will do. I should have guessed—you’re not a connoisseur after all. You’re just a disgusting slut. A pretty slut out on a street corner, whoring himself out because he gets off on it.”

Ren snarled and raised a hand, reaching for Hux’s throat, but he was slow and shaky with badly suppressed need, and Hux caught his wrist easily, squeezing hard enough to hurt as he stared Ren down. Ren’s eyes looked black, wild, his pupils fat and dark with lust. When Hux looked down, he saw that Ren was fully, obviously hard, the long, thick line of his cock pressing up obscenely against his skirt. He smirked, letting Ren see that he knew what Hux’s words had done to him. That he knew Kylo Ren, Supreme Leader of the First Order, got off on being humiliated.

“Come on, Ren, take the money,” Hux taunted, his tone implying that Ren would be a coward if he refused. He let Ren’s wrist go, and it fell limply to the man’s side. “I came out tonight looking to buy some entertainment, and so I will. It’s just good luck that I managed to find you, isn’t it? I’ve always wanted to fuck that mouth of yours.”

Ren took a shaky breath and bit his lip, hesitating. His eyes searched Hux’s face, and whatever he was looking for, he must’ve found because he reached out and took the money, shoving the credit chits into the skirt’s single, tiny pocket as his eyes skittered down and away. His voice was quiet, thick with shame as he offered, “I have a room.”

Hux smiled, an expression he almost never allowed himself because he’d been told it looked too mean. “A _room?_ You think you deserve to get fucked on a nice, soft bed?”

“Hux…” Ren muttered, looking pained, looking desperate.

“Well, do you?” Hux pressed. “I expect an answer.”

“…No.” Ren answered eventually, eyes downcast. The sight of him there, so slutty, so obedient, so _needy_ —it was the sweetest thing Hux had ever seen. Power and lust and the long-awaited satisfaction of finally holding all the cards boiled through his veins; a hard, dizzy rush, prickling at his skin like when he crushed his time-release stims to get the hit all at once.

“That’s right,” Hux told him, tilting his head and offering a condescending smile as he took Ren’s face in his hands, forcing the other man to look at him. He made his tone as patronizing as possible, as if he was talking to a sweet but especially dim child as he went on, “You don’t. Because you’re a nasty back-alley whore, Ren, and I’m going to fuck you like one.”

Ren whimpered, swaying dangerously on his tall, tall heels. So pliant. So very much in need. This whole thing was insane—Ren wouldn’t be doing this unless he was absolutely desperate for whatever he got out of it. Validation, humiliation, some twisted combination of the two that soothed some broken place inside him.

Hux would give it to him, and he’d do it better than any clueless stranger ever could.

“Follow me,” Hux instructed, and then began striding confidently down the street even though he didn’t really know where he was going, making turns more-or-less arbitrarily until he found a likely-looking alley.

He walked about halfway down it, ducking into little alcove he found there, a doorway that no longer had a door in it, just a bricked-up hole. Ren followed behind him the whole way, clacking along in his tall pumps. Even just that was enough to send a thrill up Hux’s spine—he imagined having Ren on a leash, walking him down the street like this for everyone to see. He bet Ren would even get off on that, the sick little fuck.

Hux turned and leaned back against the concrete wall, his legs apart, more demand than invitation. He shot Ren an impatient look and said, “Well? I’m hardly going to stand here all night. On your knees.”

“I hate you,” Ren choked out, sounding like he meant it, but he dropped to his knees anyway, bare skin against the dirty asphalt, down amongst the discarded cigarra ends and condom wrappers and bugs as he reached for Hux’s fly.

Hux let him, and he undid it deftly, the motion practiced. But he batted Ren’s hands away, then, and shoved his underwear down himself, snapping it under his balls. He stroked himself once, slow and showy, right there in front of Ren’s face. It was for Ren’s benefit, but fuck if it didn’t feel good.

He was suddenly, sorely tempted to do just exactly this, to deny Ren what he so badly wanted and simply stand here and jerk himself off until he came all over Ren’s face. It wouldn’t even take long, not with the way Ren’s hazy, half-lidded eyes were glued to Hux’s cock. He looked smitten with it, starving, like he’d die if he didn’t get his mouth on it. _Disgusting._

Instead, he held himself by the base and smacked his cock against the side of Ren’s mouth a few times, hard enough to make Ren flinch and leave himself breathless. He was already wet, and pre-come splattered stickily over Ren’s cheek, stretching between them in a thin, viscous strand that snapped as he pulled away.

“Show me how bad you want it,” Hux purred, settling a hand in Ren’s soft hair. “Convince me you deserve to suck me off.”

Ren made a sound, a low whine that felt like it reverberated through Hux’s soul (or at least his dick) and leaned in. The first thing he did was lick a long, wet stripe up Hux’s balls, burying his face in the hair there, not even trying to hide the greedy way he inhaled Hux’s scent. He nuzzled his way up under the root of Hux’s cock, kissing and licking around the base while the shaft lay against his upturned cheek. _Gorgeous._

His eyes were closed and he had this fucking _look_ on his face, like there was nowhere else he’d rather be than kneeling at Hux’s feet, mouthing at the underside of his cock, dragging his red lips along the length of it. Look at him, _stars_ , rubbing his face all over it like a felinx scent-marking in reverse: his cheeks, his nose, his soft, soft, lips—they were all covered in Hux’s scent, now, and Ren had done that _deliberately._ Kriff, he could watch this forever, or he could if he wasn’t so hard that it was starting to ache. He’d never even imagined anything hotter than Kylo Ren worshipping his cock, smearing his lipstick all over it.

“Enough,” Hux breathed, and took himself in one one hand and Ren’s hair in the other, guiding the head of his cock into Ren’s willing, open mouth, sliding over his velvety-wet tongue, past his messy, red lips. “Congratulations—you’ve convinced me that you’re a cock-hungry slut. Now show me what that mouth is worth.”

Ren whined as he got to work, pushing his lips out and swallowing Hux down. That fucking _mouth_ —it was even better than he’d dreamed, hot and wet and _fuck,_ he was _sucking,_ his lips and cheeks and tongue pressing in around him, so soft and tight as he bobbed his head in long, languid strokes.

“That’s it, sweetheart,” Hux crooned, reaching out a hand to pet Ren’s hair, unable to help himself—it was addictive to touch, soft and thick, pleasantly glossy under his fingers. “You’re really earning your credits, aren’t you? Such a good boy for me.”

High praise, but then good blowjobs always made him magnanimous.

In any case, Ren loved it, humming around him emphatically, a high sound that would have been a kriffing _wail_ if his mouth weren’t stuffed full of Hux’s cock. Hux filed this datum away as Ren pressed forward, swallowing around him to force Hux’s cock into his throat. Hux stared, wide-eyed, his mind going blank as he tried not to pant watching Ren take him in, all the way down until his nose touched his belly, nuzzling briefly at the tangle of red hair at the base of his cock before pulling back. Just like a real kriffing professional.

Hux wanted more. He wanted everything Ren had to give.

“Look at me,” he ordered softly, and Ren opened his eyes, stealing Hux’s breath as he looked up at him, eyes liquid and impossibly dark, his lips pushed out around the tip of Hux’s cock, a perfect picture. “I’m going to fuck that pretty face now, sweetheart. You ready?”

Ren nodded and ‘mm-hmm’-ed. Hux felt the vibration of it tingle down his cock and up his spine, dragging at the base of his skull.

“Good. You’re such a good boy, Ren. My obedient little whore,” Hux cooed as he pushed himself off the wall and took Ren’s face in both hands. He always had to fight to keep from letting his mouth run away with him in situations like this, but Ren seemed to love it, so he didn’t even try.

He started out slow, fighting to stay reasonably quiet as he pushed himself into Ren’s waiting mouth. He let out a long groan despite his best efforts—this was intolerable, too kriffing good. Somehow, it felt even better when he was the one moving, fucking Ren’s hot, _perfect_ mouth.  

“Kriff, Ren,” he muttered half-involuntarily, picking up speed, giving it to him a little harder. And Ren—he fucking _liked_ it, liked it when Hux held him still and pushed in deep, fucking his throat. His pleasure and arousal screamed out from every line of his body—the way his hips jerked when Hux made him choke on it, the needy curve of his back when he tried to pull away but was held fast by Hux’s hands, the desperate, open spread of his thighs in that little skirt.

Stars, it was _loud,_ echoing in his ears over the faint sounds of passing speeders and the raucous cantina nearby. Ren made no effort to be quiet, slurping at him greedily, letting out little whiny moans whenever he had the air. Eventually, he couldn’t even manage that, just held his mouth open and let Hux use him, nothing more than a soft, wet hole for Hux to fuck. He couldn’t even keep himself from making a mess, drool dripping in long strands from the corners of his mouth every time Hux pushed inside.

“You take it so well,” Hux sighed dreamily, reaching out to take hold of Ren’s jaw and hold him open wider. It was slippery under his fingers, wet with spilled spit and pre-come, with mascara-tinged tears that had dripped down his face. “You’re such a fucking slut, Ren. I’ve never seen you look so happy as you do right now, with my cock down your throat. Is it because you’re that eager to please, or because you just love having your pretty face fucked that kriffing much?”

Ren burbled out a wet moan, and Hux gasped, suddenly close, suddenly right on the verge of shoving in deep and coming right down Ren’s throat. He wanted it, wanted it _so much_ , but he had other plans. He shoved Ren off him instead, gasping for breath, closing his eyes to avoid having to look at the wrecked mess of Ren’s face.

When he felt confident enough in his ability to keep it together, he opened his eyes and looked down at Ren. The sight of him hit Hux like a blow, arousal stabbing at his insides, knocking the wind out of him. Ren was curled in on himself, panting, one hand on his own face, feeling his slick, swollen lips while the other worked frantically under his skirt, stripping his cock like he’d die if he didn’t come immediately.

“Stop it,” Hux snapped, incensed, and when Ren didn’t respond quick enough, he slapped him across the face, hard. There was no way that was happening, and Ren ought to know better.

The blow sent Ren reeling, almost knocking him off his knees. He righted himself, his hand coming up to cover his cheek as he blinked up at Hux in shock, a look of betrayal in his big, wet eyes. His voice sounded like it had been hauled over gravel as he let out a plaintive mutter of “What the fuck?”

“You come when I say you do,” Hux hissed, his lips twitching in irritation at having to explain this, “And you don’t hide things from me. Got it?”

Ren’s eyes went wide, like he hadn’t expected this at all. He licked his lips consideringly, but then cast his eyes down and nodded, “deciding” to play along. Yeah, right—they both knew he needed this too much to do anything else.

“Good. Now stand.”

He got shakily to his feet, wincing as he straightened his red, abraded knees, his ankles wobbling in his tall heels.

Hux found his unsteadiness impossibly erotic. He wanted Ren like this always, wrecked, fighting against his own discomfort to obey Hux’s command.

“Hands on the wall,” Hux instructed, relieved that he sounded authoritative and not like he was just as much of a desperately aroused mess as Ren. “Legs apart.”

Ren complied wordlessly, his obedience thrilling Hux like nothing he could recall, except perhaps firing the Starkiller weapon—the feeling was not so different, really. So much power; such stark, astonishing beauty… And all of it, his—for a time, at least.

He stepped back, admiring Ren for just a moment, taking in the gorgeous swell of his calves in those absurd shoes, the powerful musculature of his back, which curved just-so to push his barely-covered ass out, like he was presenting himself without even being asked. The tops of his thick, strong thighs and the shadowed place in between them could drive a man crazy, Hux thought. This tiny skirt on this very large man was an absolutely kriffing lethal combination, and the fact that it was Ren, his hated, feared “superior,” bending over for him while he was still shaking from the way Hux had used his mouth…

Hux didn’t know if he’d ever been so turned on.

During this examination, Ren simply waited, docile and obedient, probably loving the feel of Hux’s eyes on him, exhibitionist slut that he was.

He moved behind Ren and ran his hands up his thighs, marveling at the smoothness of them. He couldn’t _believe_ Ren had shaved his legs. The thought of it, of Ren in the shower, getting himself all ready for this, made dizzy, ill-directed lust sing its way through Hux’s body, all the way out to his fingertips. He wondered whether it was about gender itself, whether Ren would get off on Hux calling his ass ‘his cunt,’ calling him his sweet girl. Or perhaps it was just part and parcel of his desire to become a sex object, something that was for the use of another… Who knew. He had better things to do than psychoanalyze Ren just now, anyway.

Hux caught the bottom of Ren’s skirt on his thumbs and dragged it up, flipping it up over his hips, exposing him to the cool, humid night air. Or, almost—Ren, true to form, had on a pair of little black panties, a thick vee of cut-out lace that left most of his ass bare. Unable to resist, Hux slipped a hand between Ren’s legs, tracing the center seam of the panties down under Ren’s ass, feeling the way the fabric cupped his balls, holding them in close to his body, then curling his hand around his cock through the damp lace as best he could. Ren was so hard, like warm, twitching stone in Hux’s hand. He moaned aloud—too loud—as Hux pressed his hand more tightly against him, kneading a little with his fingertips.

“Hush, Ren,” he scolded, “Did you forget where you are? You’ll attract attention, yowling like a felinx in heat. Keep your voice down.”

Ren muttered an apology, but Hux suddenly had a better idea. As hot as it was to have him so uninhibited, Hux didn’t want any interruptions, and he wasn’t sure that Ren would be able to manage keeping quiet when he was in this state. Not with what Hux had planned.

So, he grabbed Ren’s panties and tugged them down as far as he could over his spread legs, then ordered, “Take them off and hand them to me.”

Ren straightened and slid the panties down, stepping out of them, tugging his skirt back down to cover himself in a manner Hux supposed was meant to be surreptitious. He hesitated, clearly embarrassed at having to give Hux his underwear, but eventually complied, his cheeks pink under their black tear-tracks, his expression suspicious and a little sullen.

“Hands back on the wall, sweetheart, hips back,” Hux ordered casually, and flipped his skirt back up. Now Ren had nothing to cover him—Hux stepped around to the side, panties in hand, just to fully appreciate the sight of him, the way his cock jutted out obscenely from between his legs, hanging full and heavy in the cool night air. Ren squirmed uncomfortably beneath his gaze.

Amused, Hux asked, “Are you trying to hide from me, Ren?”

“We’re _outside,_ Hux. Someone might see,” Ren explained raggedly, his voice so fucked-out Hux could almost feel it on his skin, velvety-rough. “Don’t feel like killing any passers by.”

Hux laughed softly and moved back behind him, pressing himself to Ren’s back and reaching around him to curl a hand around his bare cock, giving it a single slow, tight stroke.

“You scared they’re gonna see this, Ren? Your needy little cock?” Hux cooed mockingly. “You don’t want them to know how hard it is, just from me fucking your mouth? You don’t want them to know you’re so excited to get my dick in you that yours is dribbling all over itself?”

Ren made a small, rough sound, somewhere between a needy whine and an angry growl, and protested, “ _Hux—_ “

But Hux just went on, ignoring him. “You don’t want people to see how much you love this, I suppose. You’re right—if I was walking by and saw that pretty pink cock sticking out while some man did what I’m about to do to you, I’d know _exactly_ howmuch of a dirty whore you are.”

With that, he balled up Ren’s panties and shoved them into his mouth, pleased with the indignant, muffled squawk it earned him. Ren didn’t even attempt to spit them out, though, and the knowledge of that sat warm and heavy in Hux’s belly. He couldn’t believe that he’d never seen this before, that he’d never even _guessed_. In retrospect, it was blindingly obvious.

“I’d want to fuck you, too,” Hux went on, “If I walked by this alleyway and saw you. You’re so sexy like this, Ren, so beautiful. Would you like that, all those people, all those _men_ , watching you, wanting you?” He paused, then added, “Getting hard for you?”

Ren shuddered almost violently and made a little angry sound that might have been a muffled “fuck you”—Hux took it for an affirmative. Ren wouldn’t have put himself in this situation if it wasn’t true.

“Maybe I’d let them,” Hux whispered, pressing up behind Ren to breathe the words into his ear like he was confessing a secret. “Maybe I’d take their money and let them stick their filthy cocks in your slutty little hole and pump you full. Would you like that, Ren?”

A helpless moan burst out of Ren, muffled but loud, and he ground himself back against Hux a little, like he didn’t even realize he was doing it. Kriff, but Hux liked him like this, so needy, hot to the point of insensible, and, most importantly, _gagged._

It was almost enough to make him forget that he’d intended to punish Ren for trying to get himself off without Hux’s permission _,_ but not quite. He snickered as he pulled away, giving Ren a deliberately vague, inadequate warning. “Brace yourself.”

The sound the flat of Hux’s hand made as it connected with Ren’s upturned ass was something he’d remember forever, the resounding _slap_ , the way it cracked through the clammy night-city air. Ren jerked forward, letting out a little muffled _“nn!”_ of surprised pain that Hux felt all the way down to his toes as they curled in satisfaction inside his boots.

He couldn’t even count the number of times he’d fantasized about spanking Ren like the unruly child he so often resembled, never thinking it would really happen. He’d wanted this for _so long._

He wondered if maybe they both had.

He aimed the next strike for just the same spot, and though Ren was ready this time, waiting for it, he still made a soft sound under his breath at the impact, pain or arousal or both. Hux stroked gently over the place he’d hit, found it already warming, already turning pink— _delicious._ He loved this, he always had—seeing his marks on a partner’s skin, his bites and bruises and red handprints. It satisfied him in a way little else did. He bent, unable to resist his desire to brush a gentle kiss over the spot he’d abused, then straightened and began to spank Ren in earnest.

Ren’s ass was firm, muscular, but there was enough padding on it that it wobbled a little each time Hux brought his hand down. It was, Hux thought, very nearly cute, and the way Ren’s skin came up in gooseflesh was kriffing _adorable._  He liked the way it felt under his hands, soft and fine, slightly damp—he always had enjoyed making Ren sweat. It made a nice break between strikes to squeeze and knead the skin he’d already inflamed, to pull Ren open and swipe his thumb along the sensitive skin there, brushing just to one side of his hole.

These interludes kept Ren on his toes, preventing him from falling into the rhythm of it. Hux wanted each impact to be a surprise, so there was no pattern to them, nothing Ren could anticipate. Some had his full strength behind them and others were little more than pats, sometimes he pinched, sometimes he only stroked, sometimes he squeezed hard enough to hurt, digging his nails in. But mostly, he just spanked him. Some of the blows landed right on the meat of his ass—those made the _best_ sound—and others landed closer to the center, or high on the backs of his magnificent thighs.

He liked the way Ren jerked and squirmed when he aimed a firm swat up right at the bottom of his ass, close to his balls.

He liked the way his hands were both starting to tingle and sting.

He liked the way Ren pressed into his touch, searching for comfort from the same hand that hurt him.

In short, he liked everything about this. There was no way this one time would be enough to satisfy him.  Hux vowed then that would not be the only time he had Ren like like this, at his mercy, _his_ . Clearly, Ren needed this, and from now on, _he_ would be the one fulfilling that craving, that desire to be used that drove Ren to such unwise extremes.

“How are you, Ren?” Hux asked, pausing his spanking to catch his breath and shake out his hands. He was more interested in taunting Ren than actually checking in. After all, it wasn’t like he could really respond.

He tried, though, a few garbled, muffled syllables coming through the gag before he gave up, shoulders slumping.

Hux laughed at him, then said, “I’m glad you’re enjoying yourself. I know I am. In fact, I’m wondering if I can’t put you on retainer, somehow—or maybe just _buy you._ Would you like that, sweetheart? Being bought, permanently? Becoming one of my possessions?”

Ren grunted by way of protest or negation, a sulky little sound.

Amused by the childish protest, Hux pressed forward and plastered himself along Ren’s back, deliberately grinding the rough fabric of his pants and the metal of the zipper against Ren’s abused backside as he reached around him to tweak one of his nipples through his shirt.

“ _Liar,_ ” Hux hissed, right into Ren’s ear. “You’d love it and you know it. Nowhere to be but the floor of my quarters, nothing to do but be ready to take my cock whenever I wanted to get off? That would be paradise for a slut like you.”

Ren kriffing _whimpered_ , and Hux let him feel his smile against the back of his neck.

Satisfied and sufficiently recovered, Hux dropped a soft peck against Ren’s neck—a gesture he knew he would see as more insult than comfort—and resumed his stance behind Ren.

He settled into it this time, letting the blows fall hard and fast, in quick succession. He had to alternate hands every few strokes, but it was absolutely worth it to see the way Ren was sweating and trembling, making soft little mewling sounds every so often.

It took perhaps thirty more—he truly had no idea how many times he’d spanked Ren before pausing—before he saw Ren’s shoulders shake. It was a small thing, just one little juddering breath, but the sight of it made Hux feel like his whole body had been electrified. He waited a beat and then spanked Ren again, harder, thrilling at the soft, muffled sob the blow wrung out of him.

Another, and he heard Ren sniffle.

Another, and Ren sobbed louder. Another, Hux heard his breath whistling through his impromptu gag.

Another, and Hux knew he really should stop now. Another, and this was enough, but—Another, and _stars_ , it was good, watching Ren come apart like this.

Another, and he could see that Ren was crying in earnest now, his whole body shaking with it. Another, and Hux wanted more.

Another, another, another, and it felt like everything he’d ever wanted.

The next blow drew a long, low keen out of Ren, and Hux reluctantly decided that he’d have to be content with that, for now. He stepped back and watched for a moment as Ren stood there, sagging against the wall, his face buried in the crook of his elbow as he shook in his absurdly large patent-leather heels.

“It’s over, sweetheart,” he told Ren softly, coming around to peel Ren off the wall and take him into his arms. “You did such a good job, Ren. You took that so well.”

Ren clung to him, shaking, his face pressed into the crook of Hux’s neck, wetting his shirt collar with his tears and squishing his softened cock against Hux’s thigh. Hux let him, stroking his throbbing hands soothingly up and down Ren’s back, telling himself that it was to ensure that he would get the chance to do this to Ren again. But really, he didn’t mind it. Ren _had_ done a good job. He’d given Hux just what he wanted—his submission, his tears—and the immense satisfaction of that had put him in the best mood he could remember being in since before the collapse of Starkiller base. He didn’t mind giving out a little comfort, and anyway, he liked the way Ren’s hair smelled, the way it felt against his cheek.

When Ren had mostly stopped shaking, Hux took hold of his shoulders and gently moved him back so he could see his face. He bit the inside of his cheek to forestall a gasp—the lust that had faded into the warm glow of sadistic satisfaction came rushing back so suddenly it hurt, Hux’s belly cramping, his cock throbbing at the sight of Ren’s ruined face. His eyes were red-rimmed and shining, his eyeliner and mascara half-washed away by his his tears. His mouth was swollen and bruised, smeared red with the last traces of his lipstick around the—shit, Hux had almost forgotten about it—impromptu gag, one corner of the soaked black lace trailing from his mouth.

He was a fucking _wreck_ from what Hux had done to him, and it was profoundly, viscerally satisfying.

Hux wanted to mess him up more.

“Gonna fuck you now,” he managed breathily, his cool, authoritative tone long gone.

Ren nodded, jerking his head frantically, his big, wet eyes imploring. It was a shame, almost, about the gag. Hux wanted to hear him beg for it.

 _Next time,_ he told himself, _next time_.

Ren put his palms to the wall without being asked as Hux stepped back around behind him, biting his lip as he watched Ren widen his stance and arch his back, showing himself off, no longer trying to hide how much he enjoyed Hux’s eyes on him. He seemed more relaxed than before in the wake of his spanking, for all that he was trembling finely—it made Hux feel almost proud, to have done that for him. Ren’s sweetly proffered ass was so red it was practically glowing, burning hot under Hux’s hand as he caressed the abused skin.

His own hands shook with need too long denied as he pulled one of the condoms he’d brought with him from his pocket, and he had to struggle to tear the packet open and roll it on. Stars, he was so turned on he could barely function, almost as bad off as Ren.

He retrieved a single-use packet of lube as well and slicked it hurriedly over his cock, spreading the remainder onto his fingers. Anticipation crackled and burned in his belly like a ball of lightning—he still couldn’t believe this was happening. He was about to fuck a tear-streaked, shaking Kylo Ren up against the wall in a filthy alley. If this was a dream, it was far and away the best dream he’d ever had.

Ren tensed as Hux spread him open and slid two slick fingers inside him, but the sound he made was all pleasure, all _relief._ Stars, he felt good, so silky inside, so hot, so tight... Hux pumped his fingers in and out a few times, just to tease himself. He didn’t bother trying to stretch him—Ren had done a thorough enough job that he wouldn’t have to. It would hurt a little, but somehow, Hux didn’t think he would mind.

He hesitated for one last moment, teasing them both by slapping the head of his cock down against Ren’s hole and holding it there, rolling his hips in tiny little circles, watching Ren’s rim twitch under the pressure like it wanted him inside. _A greedy little hole for a greedy little slut,_ he thought, lips quirking into something like a smile. He couldn’t get enough of the way Ren’s whole body quivered with need, the little incoherent noises he made; short, sharp whimpers that might have come out ’please, please, please’ if he didn’t have his panties stuffed in his mouth.

And then, unable to drag things out any longer, he pressed forward and sank inside, gasping at the way resistance turned to sweet, sudden _give_.

With both hands on Ren’s waist, he could feel the way he trembled as Hux worked himself deeper, pressing in slowly, insistently. He wanted to say something, offer some taunt, but there was no way he could speak right now. Ren felt too good, that crushing pressure, so tight and perfect—Hux couldn’t do anything but keep going until his hips were flush up against Ren’s unnaturally warm ass, until his chest was pressed against Ren’s damp back. He felt amazing, everything Hux had wanted when he’d set out tonight and more, a wall of solid muscle still trembling as he took Hux’s cock. Next time, he’d have skin on skin, Ren’s beautiful back bare before him, but for now, this was perfect.

They stayed there like that for a long, breathless moment, Ren adjusting to the intrusion, Hux struck motionless by the blinding pressure of Ren’s body around him, by just the thought that he was _inside_ Ren, inside _Ren—_

He reached one hand up to bury it in Ren’s hair, tugging his head back to give himself a better angle to mouth at his shoulder where his shirt collar had slipped down—he wanted to bite, was suddenly compelled to mark Ren his. So he did, opening his mouth and biting down, sucking hard, savoring the sweat-salt taste of him and the way he arched back so willingly.

After that, it got a little easier, that suffocating pressure easing a little as Ren’s body relaxed around him. He began to find a rhythm, slow and steady at first, but not gentle. The heat coming off of Ren’s spanked-red ass was too appealing for him not to want to press himself hard up against it.

Ren, he thought, was also beginning to get used to it. He’d stopped shivering under Hux’s hands now, his tense muscles relaxing, his strung-taut body going loose and liquid as he began to roll his hips back to meet Hux’s thrusts, tentative and jerky at first then with more confidence, smooth and eager.

Hux still had Ren by the hair, so he could half-see his expression—eyes closed, mouth slack, brows tipped up—the very picture of bliss. He kept making these little noises; soft, insistent things that Hux recognized as a demand for more even through his gag.

“That’s it, sweetheart,” Hux encouraged breathlessly. “You love it, don’t you, you greedy little slut?”

Ren only moaned, unable to respond any other way. Hux felt his lips curl into an involuntary smile—he really was enamored of keeping him gagged. He’d have to get a proper ball gag—no, a ring gag, to keep that mouth held open for him. Fuck, now there was a thought. Hux almost laughed in delight at the idea. Apparently, seeing how much of a mess he could make of Ren was going to be his new hobby. Truly, the man had no idea what he’d gotten himself into. The things Hux was going to do to him…

And Ren was going to love it, the whore. Even like this, spanked and fucked and exposed to the night and anyone who happened to walk by, he was rocking his hips back shamelessly, arching his back, spreading his legs wider to get Hux where he wanted him and then fucking himself on his cock, making little impatient, frustrated noises that said it still wasn’t enough.

Hux slowed his thrusts to wind Ren up even more, laughing when Ren whined a protest and shoved his hips back demandingly. “You needy thing… I’m not here for your pleasure, you’re here for mine, remember?”

His voice came out sounding harsh and raw even to his own ears, a growling thing that rose and fell with the rhythm of his hips. “ _I_ bought _you._ You’re mine, Ren. My _whore._ I don’t have to please you unless I feel like it.”

Despite this, he shifted forward to press himself against Ren’s back, curling an arm across his chest to grip at his shoulder, pulling him down, tugging him onto his cock as he snapped his hips up, driving himself deep inside.

Ren gave a muffled shout and went boneless in Hux’s grasp, keeping himself upright but otherwise turning slack and pliant, just letting Hux fuck him, just kriffing _taking it—_

“Stars, Ren,” Hux breathed, panting it against the side of his neck as he began to unravel. “You feel so fucking— _good_ … Worth every last credit. So good, so hot for me, my perfect boy, my— _shit_ —my sweet little fucktoy, my—”

Ren whined; a long, high, desperate wail of a sound, and kept letting Hux have him.

“Gorgeous kriffing _whore_ , the best, I can’t fucking _believe_ , just letting me fuck you like this, up against this wall—”

Hux could feel himself getting close, the pressure building in his belly, at the base of his spine; its only release the jolting, shuddering rock of his hips and the filthy, extravagant praise spilling from his lips.

He wanted Ren to come first, wanted to hear his muffled moans, wanted to feel it, that near-painful squeeze. “Stroke your pretty cock for me, Ren. Want you to come, right here, where anyone could see you.”

The words took a moment to sink in, but then he could feel Ren shift, feel the motion of his arm as he jerked at his cock, fast and tight and desperate—he wished he could see it, but Ren was too tall in these heels. All he could do was close his eyes and fuck Ren harder, pressing his face into the back of his shoulder, biting down on a mouthful of shirt and skin until the urge to babble became too much and he had to start talking again or he’d explode.

“I— _ah_ —I hope someone’s watching, Ren. Want them to see you— _fuck_ —bouncing on my cock, wanna show them how much you fucking love it. I won’t share, I said I would but I won’t. You’re too good for them, you feel too kriffing good, Ren, _stars_ —you should charge more, thousands, tens of thousands, so fucking _perfect—”_

Ren cried out, a choked-off sound that would have been a short scream if not for the gag, and went suddenly still, silent, the muscles in his back hard with tension as his body clamped down around Hux for one brilliant, impossible moment before he relaxed, going liquid, his hips rolling in smooth waves in time with the maddening clench-and-release of his body as he rode out his orgasm, moaning long and low, insensible with pleasure.

Hux tried to let him enjoy it as long as he could, holding on until the rock of his hips had subsided to the occasional hard, aftershocky wriggle as he sagged in Hux’s grip. But then he couldn’t take it, just couldn’t stand it for even one more second—

“Knees, Ren,” he gasped, letting Ren go as gently as he could manage. “On your— _nnn_ — onyourfucking _knees.”_

Ren half folded-half fell to his knees, collapsing in a heap but  twisting to face Hux because he _knew_ , he knew what Hux wanted— _stars, he was such a slut—_

He stripped the condom off in one frantic motion and threw it to the ground, grabbing hold of his cock and jacking it fast and tight—five strokes, six, and then he was coming, snarling out a curse as he painted Ren’s face with it, spattering it across his sexy mouth and his stupid nose and his scar, across his tear-streaked, mascara-stained cheeks. Hux’s vision blurred, his eyes crossing as he struggled to keep them open because he wanted to _see_ , wanted to see his come in Ren’s hair, wanted to see it clinging to his eyelashes.

His shoulders sagged, his chest heaving as incomprehensible pleasure began to melt into satisfaction, his eyes fluttering shut. He worked himself through the last of it, wringing those last few drops out with a groan and flicking them blindly at Ren.

Oh, Hux thought, _oh._

As he tried to catch his breath, finally managed to open his eyes again: _look at him._

_What a mess I’ve made of him._

Hux laughed once in sheer delight, a shuddering little sound he wasn’t sure he’d ever heard himself make before. _Stars,_ that had been good. He couldn’t remember the last time he’d come that hard.

He staggered over and turned to lean back against the wall, tipping his head back and breathing in the night air to cool his overheated skin.

A motion caught his eye and he watched as Ren finally reached up and plucked his wadded-up panties from his mouth, throwing them on the ground. He saw Hux watching and looked up at him, not saying anything, his expression so lost and open and _grateful_ that it stole his breath all over again. They stared at each other for a long minute, both of them trying to comprehend what had just happened and what to do about it.

Right at this moment, Hux truly had no idea and, it seemed, neither did Ren.

For want of any better idea, he did up his pants and reached in his jacket pocket for a cigarra, lit it mindlessly. He took a drag and blew it out, savoring the burn of smoke in his lungs.

A little belatedly, he offered one to Ren, but he declined, shaking his head mutely as he got unsteadily to his feet, wiping ineffectually at his face with his hands.

“Here, let me,” Hux said, feeling like he was having a kriffing out of body experience as he tugged his shirtsleeve down over his hand and swiped at Ren’s face, using the remains of his own come to wipe away the worst of the mascara stains. It wasn’t particularly good make-up remover.

“Are you—” Hux began, but broke off, feeling suddenly awkward and conflicted. Ren looked so terribly vulnerable like this, and maybe it was just the lingering haze of post-coital contentment, but Hux felt strange about it. A little protective, like he wanted to give him some water and wrap him up in a blanket while he pulled himself back together. “Are you alright?”

Ren swallowed; looked away. “Yeah, I’m… Good. Hux, I…”

Hux waited, giving him time to finish, but he didn’t say anything. Clearly, he wasn’t going to be much use in sorting all this out, which, Hux supposed, was fair enough given that Hux had just spent the last—he looked at his chrono—half an hour taking him apart.

It felt like longer.

It felt like they had traveled into some other dimension where time moved differently, and now they were back and this one didn’t feel like home anymore, the familiar patterns of their acquaintance disrupted by this new intimacy. He knew so much more about Ren than he had before, in this narrow domain at least, and Hux had little hope that he hadn’t revealed nearly as much about himself.

Alright. They couldn’t just stand here feeling weird all night. Hux asked, “Where’s your room?”

“Couple kliks that way,” Ren said, pointing tiredly westward.

Hux frowned, reluctant to let these street people see Ren like this.

“I’ll hail a speeder,” he decided. “And then when we get there, you’ll erase the driver’s memory. Can you do that?”

Ren gave him a flat look and replied, “Of course I can do that, Hux. You fucked me, not fried my brain.”

Hux rolled his eyes and went to call the cab, secretly a little relieved that Ren was recovering.

As he did so, it occurred to him that the rate he’d paid for Ren’s company, double the green man’s offer, was meant to cover the whole night.

What was it that Ren had said? “I’m yours until morning.”

Hux smiled and consulted his chrono again. In local time, it was only about eleven.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on [tumblr.](https://camellia-cook.tumblr.com) Also, much like our SL here, my need for validation is bottomless, so please consider leaving a comment if you liked the story!
> 
>  
> 
> Warnings: First, there’s some gender stuff--for example, Hux assigns a gender to an individual he doesn’t recognize, who presents in a gender-nonconforming way, largely on the basis of body type. It’s also a running theme that they both get off on Kylo’s various gnc elements here--it’s a kink, rather than an element of gender expression.
> 
> Second, there’s a lot of gendered slurs, slut-shaming, and talking badly about sex work going on here. Like, a lot. That’s one of the main themes, so if it bothers you, this isn’t the fic for you.
> 
> Third, there’s also a lot of bad BDSM etiquette going on here. Hux just like, goes for it, without any discussion of limits, preferences, safe words, etc. Punishment is given for the violation of a rule that was never explicitly stated. They’re both into it, though, and a good time is had by all.


End file.
